Kamen Rider Samurai in Japan: The Shogun Adventures
by sentairangerfan
Summary: Cade heads to Japan to enjoy his time off, but something is stopping him from enjoying his time.


**Kamen Rider Samurai in Japan: The Shogun Adventures**

Cade arrives at the Tokyo airport where he is greeted by his Japanese pen pal Ryu Souma. They embrace each other and they head to the nearest hotel.

"Konnichiwa Cade-san."

"Hey Ryu. How are things back here?"

"Good, I was expecting you. I heard a lot of crazy stuff was going on back home."

"Yeah, there's so much you need to know, but whatever. I gotta go to a hotel."

"Hey, you can stay at my place. Besides, I need a roommate for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you're the only roommate I want at this point."

"Okay, let's go."

Cade and Ryu head to his room and Cade settles in the guest room that is adjacent to Ryu's. Cade notices several pictures of ancient samurais and several scrolls written in Japanese. He then notices a strange fruitlock that is on his table. However, he ignores that assuming that it's probably just a toy.

"So Ryu, you up to check out the city? I need some time away from all the chaos back home."

"Yeah, I'm for that. Let's go." 

Cade and Ryu head out to the amusement park and ride on the merry go round while holding their cotton candy. Then, they ride on the roller coaster and scream their lungs out. Then, they head to the arcades and start spending their coins to play the machines. They then go to a sushi restaurant where Cade attempts to eat live squid, but it's too gross for him to do so. The two laugh and they chow down on sushi. As night approaches, they go to a nightclub where several girls approach Cade and start dancing with him.

"Alright Cade, that's what I'm talking about. Hey you should ask that girl out."

"Sorry, I don't speak Japanese. Maybe you can help."

"Sure, I'll give it a shot. Watashi no yūjin wa anata to issho ni gaishutsu shitai to kangaete imasu."

"Hai!"

"She said yes."

"I know, she was nodding."

Cade and the new girl dance together while Ryu starts dancing with a group of girls that were surrounding him. The new girl pulls Cade aside and they sit at a table.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Cade. What is yours? Sorry, I can't speak Japanese."

"My...name...is….Makoto. Nice...to...meet...you. Sorry….my...English...is bad."

"It's okay. Hold on a moment. Maybe I can help."

Cade touches her hand and this causes him to understand everyone around him. Makoto looks at him and smiles.

"Alright, now we can talk."

"Yes, we can. How did you do that?"

"Simple, I can now understand you, and you can understand me."

"Wow, are you a god?"

"Nope, I am just a guy from America."

"Wow, you are so cute. Do you want to go to my apartment?"

"Sure, let's go. Hey Ryu she wants me to go with her to her apartment."

"Good job man. Well, go ahead I'll meet you later." 

Cade and Makoto head to her apartment and Makoto starts holding his hand. They don't say much for a while but Makoto begins to hold his hand tighter and tighter. They arrive at an apartment complex and she points him to her place.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yes, this is where I live. Would you like to come in? I have some tea."

"Of course."

The two enter her apartment and Cade looks around. He notices pictures of her family and several candles lit across the room. He takes his shoes off and they sit down. Makoto gets some tea cups and pours hot tea.

"So tell me, why did you come to Japan?"

"Well, I came for vacation and to stay away from all the craziness back home."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from Bunkerdome. And you?"

"I'm from Zawame, it's just up the road from here."

"Ah, so tell me why did you pick me?"

"Because I like you. You are really cute and you look like someone my parents might approve of."

"Wow, that's rather nice of you."

"So, how is your tea?"

"It's good, thank you. You know, you're the third girl to ask me out."

"Wow, what happened to the other two?"

"Nothing, I just haven't decided. I mean are you sure you like me?"

"I am."

"It's rather late out. I should get back to my friend's place. I mean, thank you for all this but I really have to get back."

"Wait..."

Makoto embraces Cade and she passionately kisses him. At first, Cade doesn't know what to think of the matter, but he accepts her advances.

"What was that for?"

"Because I want to be with you."

"Yeah, you're not the only one."

"Can't you sleep with me? Please?"

"Sorry, I have to get back."

"Wait, here is my number. Call me anytime."

Makoto kisses Cade and he walks back to Ryu's place. However, things turn dark as he begins to have visions of strange shadows following him. He turns back, but he doesn't see anything. That is until he notices several shuriken coming towards him. He uses his telepathy to attack the shuriken and he sees several strange ninjas attacking him.

"Damn this! Transform!"

"Orange Arms!"

"What the hell, how did I transform so quickly?"

He ignores this development and tries to attack the ninjas, but they are too fast for him to take on. Suddenly, a stranger approaches him wearing a white suit and white fedora.

"Well well, whom do I have the pleasure of killing?" 

"You can call me Samurai. Who the hell are you?"

"Well Samurai, I am called Mars. Kamen Rider Mars."

"What?!"

"Now, prepare to die. Henshin!"

"Ringo!"

"Lock On!"

"Ringo Arms!"

Mars charges toward Samurai and they clash in battle. Samurai then pulls out his Cherry energy lock and immediately transforms into his Jimber Cherry Arms. The ninjas try to attack him, but he uses his super speed to attack them. Mars then possesses several people who run away from the battle and turns them into his drones. Samurai uses his telepathy to push them back which surprises even Mars.

"Impressive. Looks like I'm not the only one here with such power!" 

Samurai tries to slash Mars, but he turns into a swarm and then the swarm attacks Samurai to the point of him trying to stave off the attack. Suddenly, a blue energy beam arrives and the swarm reverts back to Mars.

"I don't think so Mars."

"You! You bastard!"

A blue Rider appears in front of Samurai and points toward Mars' direction. Mars then summons several ninjas to attack him, but the Rider just takes them down. He also uses his telepathy to defeat them and counter their shuriken attacks.

"So, who are you stranger?"

"You can call me Shine. Kamen Rider Shine."

"Nice to meet you, I'm…"

"Yeah, I know, you're Samurai. Now come on, let's do this!"

"Right!" 

The two Riders team up to fight both the ninjas and Mars who attempts to brainwash more people into doing his dirty work. However, Samurai uses his powers to keep Mars from doing so. Mars retreats along with his ninjas.

"You may have won this one, but I promise to return."

"Well, who are you?"

"Don't worry, you'll see me soon. Anyways, aren't you supposed to head back?"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for reminding me. Anyways, who were those guys?"

"They are the reason I am here. It seems that he wants to bring back an enemy I thought was long dead."

"Wow, well let's hope it doesn't happen."

"Yeah, me too."

Shine retreats and Samurai powers down, returning to Ryu's place. The next morning, Cade wonders what transpired the other night, but he decides not to tell him about the battle. Ryu and Cade head to the local racing track for the Tokyo Grand Prix. All the racers prepare for their introductions and from the crowd, Cade notices something strange about one of the racers who is driving a red formula one racer. At the track, the driver prepares for his time on the track as his pit crew prepare for the race.

"So Quinn, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm totally ready for this. Be sure that the car has a full tank and check every nook and cranny to make sure I get maximum speed out of this."

"You got it man. Good luck!"

The race begins and it's an intense race among all the 14 racers. Each one tries to out maneuver the other, but they almost crash into each other. Suddenly, a few of the cars veer off course and are forced to withdraw from the race. After several laps, only Quinn and 6 other cars remain.

"Hey Cade, are you alright?"

"Yeah, there's something strange about that guy. I'm getting a weird vibe from him."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Hello Cade, interesting seeing you here."

"Oh hey Makoto."

"Wait, you know Japanese Cade?"

"Yeah, she, uh taught me. Yes, she taught me."

"Okay."

"So how are you?"

"Good, I have been missing you. I didn't think I would see you here."

"Yeah, me neither. Oh, this is my friend Ryu."

"Konnichiwa Ryu."

"So, let's sit together."

The trio continue watching the race and notice that Quinn is quickly making it to first place. Quinn does his best to ensure that his opponents don't reach him even while increasing his speed. However, a group of samurais arrive and attack the formula cars. The samurais also attack the audience and they are forced to run away. Cade, Makoto, and Ryu help the people leave the race track while trying to take on several samurais.

"Ryu, Makoto, get out. I'll take care of them."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Just go!"

Cade arrives and quickly transforms into his Shogun form. He fights off the army of samurais while helping the racers retreat. One of the samurais is about to attack Quinn, but he blasts him with his DJ Gun. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Mars appears again and this time, he appears with someone who looks similar to Cade.

"What the hell? Who is he?"

"Well Samurai, I figured you might recognize him. It seems he bears a striking resemblance to you."

"Well Cade, it looks like you may have unlocked the power of the Overlords. Soon, you will become one of us."

"What? But I thought you were at the forest!"

"Of course not. We have come to bring back the one who has been in slumber for years now. And now you will witness his return!" 

"Yes, and you will die along with the rest of this world. Henshin!"

"Darkness Arms!"

"What? How is that possible?"

"Don't worry, you will know soon our ultimate power."

Samurai, Mars and Dark Samurai fight each other for quite a while just as the other surviving drivers seek refuge. Quinn runs off as Samurai tries to fend off the new menace. However, he is not able to defeat them and they disappear into the sky. Samurai pulls out a Dandelion Lock and activates the Dandeliner. He flies off to follow the swarm and it leads him to an abandoned temple. He walks into the temple and inside he sees a giant red eye under him. He is approached by Mars and Dark Samurai again.

"It seems that you want more, don't you?"

"I don't know what you want, but I'm not going to let you win."

"Too bad. Come and fight me if you can. Because if you do you will regret it."

"I already do."

Samurai charges toward them, but Dark Samurai charges toward him and transfers into his Dark Shogun form. They clash and start fighting around the temple. Suddenly, the red eye glows more ominously and a giant fiery hand swipes at Samurai. He falls down and the giant monster collapses the roof around him.

"Alright my lord, you have come to spread your evil across this land."

"Yes, and now Samurai, you will witness the destruction of this world!"

The giant creature floats into the city and immediately attacks it. Several samurais join him and rampage across the city.

"You bastards!"

"What's the matter, are you afraid?"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

The trio clash and fight once again while the monster rages across Tokyo. Ryu and Makoto are still hiding from the impending invasion. Ryu pulls out a blue fruitlock and prepares to fight.

"Makoto, koki ni taizai!"

"Hai!"

"Minna, ikimashou! Henshin!" 

"Ringo!"

"Lock On!" 

"Ringo Arms!"

Shine fights off all the samurais while trying to stave off the attacks from the giant fiery creature. He tries to approach it but it just slaps him down. However, just as the creature is about to advance further, Kamen Riders Double, Medal, Astro and Wizard show up to help Shine.

"So, I'm guessing you're a new Kamen Rider?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get your powers?"

"Simple, I'm an overlord."

"Nice. Let's work together."

"Right!"

"Alright guys, let's access our final forms!"

"Infinity Gold Dragon!"

"Cosmic On!"

"Super, Super Hawk, Super Tiger, Super Grasshopper, Super King!" 

"Extreme Cyclone-Joker, Gold Mode!"

The Kamen Riders all unite to try to defeat this creature, but even in their powered forms, cannot match his strength. And worse yet, he keeps getting stronger and able to easily counter their attacks. Meanwhile, Samurai is struggling to defeat both Mars and Dark Samurai.

"Well, it's time to stop playing this game! Henshin!"

"Dark Emperor Arms!"

"What?"

"Surprised?"

"Two can play this game! Aaaaaaahhhh!" 

"Emperor Arms!"

Both Samurais clash as they switch between weapons. Samurai manages to throw off Mars, but Dark Samurai easily counters Samurai with his own attacks. Samurai then uses his telepathy, but Dark Samurai counters with his own telepathy. Then, he slashes him several times, forcing him to power down. Mars and Dark Samurai then throw him around the temple and the are about to kill him. However, a mysterious red car shows up and rams both dark Riders. And suddenly, Quinn is seen getting out of the car smiling.

"Hey dude, you alright?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Just call me Quinn, or as my other friends would call me, Drive!"

He pulls from his back a Driver Belt that has an ignition and a Shift Brace. He then puts the Brace and Belt on and pulls out a tiny toy car and slides it into the brace.

"Henshin!"

"Kamen Rider Drive, type Speed!"

He transforms into a Kamen Rider and then a tire is inserted into his chest. Then, he pulls out a steering wheel that transforms into a sword and charges toward the riders. He fights them head on and manages to defeat both of them. He grabs another toy car and replaces the other into the brace.

"Tire Change!"

"Max Flare!"

Suddenly, a fiery tire lands on his body and he uses its power to burn both Riders. He pulls on the car several times to initiate different attacks. He then pulls out a purple toy car. He switches the cars and gets a new shuriken tire.

"Tire Change!"

"Midnight Shadow!"

The new tire allows him to move as fast as a ninja and counter the attacks of both Riders. Then he grabs a green toy car and replaces it again.

"Spike!"

He uses the spiked tire to attack the dark Riders and he is able to throw them off balance. He picks up Cade and brushes him off.

"Here, you dropped this."

"Thanks. Henshin!"

"Emperor Arms!"

"Alright, let's finish this guy off!"

Drive puts his toy car which he calls the shift car into his steering wheel sword and slashes the ground. A giant race track appears around the dark Riders and he drives around it.

"Hey dude, come on let's go!" 

Samurai joins him and they quickly run circles around both of them and they use their finishing moves to kill them off for good.

"Emperor Turbo Au-Lait."

"Speed Drop!"

Both Riders explode and they shake hands as a sign of victory. Drive heads back to his car, but not before Samurai follows him.

"Wait, who are you again?"

"I'm Drive. And you?"

"I'm Samurai. Hey, you mind giving me a ride?"

"Where to?"

"There's a creature I have to destroy and it's attacking the city."

"Yeah, come on let's go. By the way seat belts on."

"Okay. What kind of car is this?"

"This is my baby and I call it Turbo."

"That's it, Turbo?"

"Yep, now hang on we're about to go crazy."

Turbo drives off to the city while the other Riders are having a hard time trying to defeat the creature. Makoto looks at a nearby cafe with desperation worried about Cade. And this time, it gets bigger and bigger absorbing as much energy as it can find. The samurais surround the people and prepare to kill them.

"Hey guys, is that a race car coming towards us?"

"Yeah, and Cade's in that car."

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

Turbo arrives and charges toward the beast. The monster just swipes at them, but Drive manages to counter with his own moves. The car stops and both Riders get out as the others are confused as to who Drive is.

"So, who's this guy Cade?"

"This is Drive, another Kamen Rider."

"Nice."

"Hey, it's you again."

"Yeah, by the way I have to confess something to you."

"What?"

"It's me, Ryu?"

"Ryu?"

"Yeah, I'm an overlord and the reason I'm here was to prevent Mars from bringing back that creature again."

"Don't worry about Mars, he's dead."

"Good. Look, this monster was responsible for killing my people here and I won't let them get away with it."

"Of course, let's go! Hey Drive, you want to help?"

"Sure, why not?" 

With Samurai and Drive, the Riders are able to defeat the creature and prevent him from growing anymore. The Riders then prepare their final attacks to destroy him once and for all.

"Infinity Gold Dragon Strike!"

"Emperor Au-Lait!"

"Rider Cosmic Strike!"

"Extreme Driver Power!"

"Super Scanning Charge!"

"Speed Demon Attack!"

"Shining Dragon Strike!"

The combined attacks work and they are able to destroy the creature for good. The samurais dissolve into dust and the people celebrate. Makoto leaves the cafe and embraces Samurai.

"Ryu, thanks for helping."

"No Problem. Besides, I'm glad you came."

"Well, are you going to stay here in Tokyo for a bit?"

"Well, why not?"

The Riders power down and Cade and Makoto passionately kiss as they enjoy the rest of their vacation. Drive heads back to his car, but not before waving goodbye to the others. They stare at Drive as the sun begins to set.


End file.
